


you smiled, you smiled (and then the spell was cast)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Phil Coulson: Human Desaster, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: They accidentally meet in the kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).



> idk what this is but I finally feel a little like Christmas and needed to write some fluff.  
> for notcaycepollard because I'm ridiculously happy she's writing SHIELD fic again ♥

It almost doesn't happen.  
Everyone is in the common room for the small-ish S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas party; even though there are not _too_ many people gathered around the table with the drinks and sweets, the room feels quite crowded rather soon. Before Coulson understands what he's doing, he catches himself scanning the room for Daisy, but she's nowhere to be found, so he tries to get through to the kitchen. From next to the window, May shrugs her shoulders at him questioningly, so Coulson points at his glass, mouthes _ice_.

In the kitchen, he makes sure he can't be seen from where the party is, then just lets himself sort of fall back against one of the counters, letting out a sort of exasperated sigh. He almost jumps when Daisy closes the fridge door and sort of magically appears from behind it, forcing open a small box of ice cream. She smiles, a little embarrassed.  
"You okay?" she asks after a second glance. He's pretty sure he looks a little exhausted, sleeves rolled up, tie loose.

He smiles back. "Yeah. I needed a break."  
"I would have taken you for the life of every party."  
He chuckles at that. "I generally like parties, yeah. I just needed some air – Mace's been rambling about scuba diving for about half an hour. To me. Exclusively."  
She looks amused. "He's had too much eggnog, huh?"  
Coulson smirks in turn. "I don't know what he's drinking but he's way ahead."  
He takes a small sip from his lukewarm Scotch.

"You?"  
"Too crowded. Also –," she holds up the box, "ice cream."  
For a moment, she thinks he looks like he really wants some, and she almost feels a little guilty for eating directly out of the only box of ice cream, so she reaches back, offers him a spoon. "I might share though."  
And Coulson's been feeling a little too hot anyway, okay, but this feels so much like flirting that he's pretty sure he's actually blushing.

He steps closer to take the spoon, carefully checks if he's actually allowed to eat from the same box, then just dives in as he realizes Daisy is actually trying not to smile.  
There might not be anything _extraordinary_ about it, but the way she's leaning against the counter, just out of sight from the common room, it makes him feel like this is actually some sort of secret date. Even though, that's probably not what Daisy is thinking, he knows that, alright. He's trying to concentrate on the ice cream and not on the way Daisy is eating the ice cream, or the way she's sort of playfully avoiding his spoon. 

When they're finished (he lets Daisy have the last bit), he's almost a little embarrassed but smiles at her nonetheless. "Thank you," he says, "I came here under the pretense of getting _ice_ anyway."  
She smiles back, and there's something about it that makes him feel like his chest is too full with something, whatever that is. "You owe me."  
Her tone is playful, but he's really trying not to breathe differently from the way he has been when her eyes meet his. Holding her gaze, he almost automatically says, "Sorry I didn't bring anything to share."

"You did," she replies, and steps closer (it's almost too close, and Coulson feels more nervous than ever that she's going to find him out, that she's going to realize that his heart is actually beating in his throat and that his cheeks aren't red because of the heat). He sort of braces himself for something unexpected, his heart racing, but she just takes his tumbler from his hand, briefly raises it for some sort of secret cheer, and downs the Scotch left in it. 

He wishes he knew if there's any relief to be detected on his face, and he hopes she won't read him too well. She doesn't step away, though, and only the sound of the glass on the counter behind him puts things into perspective a little; they're still at S.H.I.E.L.D., there are more than fifty people right outside the kitchen, and moving even mere inches might get them a wide audience. He's sort of holding his breath while trying not to show her that he is, but she steps even closer, her body so close he feels she's radiating heat, her nose almost touching his.

She briefly looks at him, almost examining his face, and he's not sure what she sees there, but something about his eyes makes her smile a very, _very_ warm smile, and Coulson thinks if she moves closer even the tiniest bit, he will go up in flames. And then there she is, kissing him, his lips not kissing her back fast enough. The next moment, he's making out with Daisy, leaning against the kitchen counter, her body flush against his, her kisses so … intense that he's starting to feel dizzy. She tastes like Scotch and vanilla and a vague hint of cinnamon, and her lips are softer than he's ever imagined. 

At first, he's trying to be careful, trying not to invade her space (which is a weird thought considering that their tongues are involved in very interesting things right now), leaving her the option to just walk away. Soon enough, he's unable to hold on to that thought because Daisy is pulling him closer, her arms wrapped around him, her lips both smiling and kissing, and that's all that matters. Everything around them starts to fade into some sort of average background, and Coulson can feel something pool in his stomach. He's getting hard much too fast, and he wishes Daisy would stop pushing against him in all the right ways, until somewhere in the common room, someone drops a glass. 

He can tell it makes Daisy flinch, she pulls away to look at him, and it makes him happier than it probably should that she looks just as in the middle of something as he probably does. Her cheeks are flushed, and her hair is not quite the same as before, her lips almost a deeper red when she holds one finger against them, smiling. There's no reason why they should be heard through the crowd, the party is a loud as it was, but she's whispering anyway.

"I think we should take this somewhere else," she mouthes, a little bit out of breath. He just raises his eyebrows and nods, his heart still beating too fast. She's trying to catch a glimpse of the crowd without being seen, even though it's obvious that they can never get out of this open kitchen without being spotted. The next thing he knows, she grabs his hand and _winks_ at him, the other hand raised up in the air. With a small buzzing sound, she pulls him out of the kitchen, even though he's reluctant to follow, until he realizes the party has gone dark (for lack of intact lightbulbs). People are already talking about switches and candles, and the party seems to be going on just the same. 

In only a moment, they're out on the dark corridor, Daisy navigating him across the crowd. He's about to say something when she pulls him into the elevator and pushes up against him, fiercely kissing him, leaving him both breathless and incredibly turned on when the doors open again. She's still leading him by the hand, occasionally turning back to smile at him in a mischievous, incredibly happy way, and he'll always want to remember her looking at him like that. She pulls him into her bunk, and he feels a bit like an old lovesick fool, but it doesn't matter because she is undressing him, pressing her lips against his chest, pulling him towards the bed, and he suddenly doesn't mind being his age, not when it means Daisy looking at him like he's the best thing, the best idea in the world, like all that matters is that he kisses her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Title from Etta James' _At Last_.


End file.
